


Carry You Home

by Mcshipper



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I've just wanted to write this series for a while, Of Mike and Ginny ending up going home together, i don't even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcshipper/pseuds/Mcshipper
Summary: A one shot series, in which Mike and Ginny end up together at the end of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this series for a while but the writers block has been hitting me something fierce. Along with life generally throwing me screwballs harder than Ginny. 
> 
> This particular chapter is a continuation/AU of 1x06, where Mike and Ginny end up together at the end of the night. Please excuse any tense mistakes or obvious errors, It's late and I'm the only one who has proofed this. Let me know if you enjoyed, down in the comments! Let me know if you like the idea of this series or if I should drop it?

Ginny lets out a breath as she strolls into the dimly lit Los Angeles night club. There were no longer any camera bulbs popping in her face, no two-faced blonde agents watching her every move, no lying, cheating bearded types- at least none in her direct line of sight; which was probably a good thing considering her current feelings regarding lying, cheating bearded types. Ginny makes her way over to the bar, ordering herself a bourbon, before leaning back against it. Her phone buzzes with a text, it had been like some kind of synchronized game since she walked out of the party almost two hours ago. Evelyn, Amelia, Mike, Blip : Text, Call, Facetime, Snapchat; any way they thought they could get ahold of her. Proceded by Ginny’s automatic response of : ignore, ignore, smash phone, ignore.

 

Granted, walking out on her  Nike Promotional party hadn’t been her smartest move since moving up to the majors, but everyone has an off night every once in awhile; even world famous, all star athletes. Ginny reminds herself that she deserves a break as she orders her second drink, even though she can feel her head beginning to swim after already drinking at her party earlier. When her phone vibrates against the mahogany of the bar, she lets out a frustrated groan.

 

“You gonna answer that sometime tonight, or do you just like the flashing lights?” The bartender quips, and her head snaps up in surprise.

 

“Funny,” Ginny huffs, “Could  you get me a beer?”

He raises an eyebrow but pours her a beer and slides her the frosty glass.  “Here,” She says, taking a hardy sip. Licking the foam from her lip, Ginny winks before dropping her phone into the amber liquid, “You keep it,”  

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny makes her way through the maze of people and onto the crowded dance floor. As the music pours through the speakers, she rolls her hips to the beat. Her shoulders loosen and her body becomes fluid as her hips sway with the music. As one song bleeds into another, the lights flash in time with the beat, causing  an electric force that Ginny’s body naturally feeds off. The music pumps through her veins, limbs twisting and turning, until it overtakes her. The crowd moves to the music as one; sucking Ginny into it’s heart.

 

She is instantly recognizable, even in a dimly lit room packed full of people. Her red dress clings to every curve of her toned body. Tendrils of curly hair fall from her updo as she keeps time with the music. A light layer of sweat coats her body, and on anyone else it would make them look disheveled, but on Ginny it just makes her look like she’s glowing.

 

Amelia has always envied that.

 

It had taken Amelia twelve minutes to figure out that Ginny was missing. It had taken her another eight minutes to make sure that all of the drivers that she had hired for the Nike launch party were still present and accounted for. Amelia was contemplating calling the police until Lawson suggested that Ginny could have possibly gotten a ride with part of the staff. It took her two minutes and fifteen seconds to throw up in the women's restroom when she realized Ginny was alone in Los Angeles, an unfamiliar city that was going absolutely batshit with ‘ginsanity’, and that she was possibly alone with someone who could manipulate her, her image, and that of the entire team.  It took them thirty minutes of interrogation to narrow down who had slipped out early with the star of the evening; They had all tried contacting Ginny, but she didn’t seem to be in the mood for a chat. Elliot is  tech-y enough that he was able to tap into the GPS location of her phone right before it went dark- which lead Amelia to this moment. Her jimmy choo’s clinging to the sticky floor of some hole-in-the-wall nightclub at 12:27 am.

 

* * *

 

After a few songs, Ginny’s mood is finally lifting. Soon she’ll have to call for an uber, but right now she’s content with swaying along with the crowd. Ginny’s body rocks back and forth and her eyes slowly open as the song comes to an end. Her eyes take a minute to adjust  and when they do, they focus on the busty blonde standing in front of her. Ginny’s shoulders tense immediately, her previously light mood instantly darkening. She turns to walk the opposite way, wanting to run, but is blocked by a wall of gyrating bodies. When Ginny turns back around, Amelia is right in front of her, her hand on her arm, applying enough pressure that she knows to follow her off of the dance floor.

 

“Ginny, why in God’s name would you run off like that?” Amelia asks, eyes boring into her.

 

Ginny crosses her arms over her chest, “Well, I can think of a few reasons.”

 

“Tonight was your night. Everyone was there for you. Everyone was looking up to _you_.” She emphasizes it, just like she had for the past two weeks. Even though it had helped lead to a series of panic attacks for Ginny, apparently, branding was all that mattered.

 

“Exactly, Amelia!” Ginny shouts, her voice rising. “I’m not your brand. I’m more than ticket sales, and ad deals, and Maxim shoots. I’m a _person_! And you’re putting the weight of the goddamn world on my shoulders and I can’t handle it all. “ She takes a deep staggered breath, “Does that answer your question?”

 

Amelia stands there as if Ginny Baker had just struck her across the face. She physically brings her hand to her cheek, just to make sure. But her hesitation is too much for Ginny.

 

“What are you doing here, Amelia?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I’m doing my job.” Amelia says, shrugging her shoulders gently.

 

Ginny scrunches her face, “Were you doing your job when you slept with Lawson?”

 

“That’s not fair Ginny, Mike and I are both single, both divorced, both-” Ginny cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

“I’ve had Mike Lawson hanging on my wall since I was 13 fucking years old, and you knew that.”

 

“So there should have been some kind of ‘girl code’, is that what you're saying?” Amelia asks defensively.

 

“You may not know anything about baseball Amelia, but I thought you knew something about being a decent friend, or hell at least about being a decent human being. I guess I was wrong.” Ginny says deliberately and  turns on her heel.

 

“Ginny, wait-” Amelia starts, grabbing her arm but she’s shaken off.

 

“No- you know what? You two are actually perfect for eachother.” Ginny says thoughtfully. “ The self-hating narcissist and the self-sabotaging narcissist, a match made in hell.” She laughs at her own joke. Ginny turns on her heel and throws a wave over her shoulder. “Have a nice night Amelia.”

 

“Ginny!” Amelia yells, blocked by the masses of people who were dancing in the bar. “How are you getting back to the hotel-” her voice gets drowned out by the night and Ginny smiles and murmurs to herself, “I’ll walk.”

  


* * *

  
Mike Lawson was partaking in the world’s longest uber ride; we’re talking Guinness world record level here. He'd been riding around LA for the last two hours, trying to spot his rookie- the sidewalks were busy, even for a friday night. His tired, bourbon clouded eyes scan the crowds endlessly  for wild curls or a dash of bronzed skin that would automatically stand out to him.

 

It’s only a few more miles of being stuck in the cramped back seat of the uber before a flash of red catches Mike’s eye. He lets out the breath he’d been holding for hours when he recognizes Ginny.  Upon closer inspection, his heart drops into his stomach. A few obviously drunken males have their phones in her face, trying to get a picture; the part that makes his blood boil is when one of them slips his arm forcefully around Ginny’s back and down onto her ass.

 

“Stop the car,” Mike says, hitting the back of the seat. “Pull over.”

 

He doesn’t wait for the car to come to a stop before he throws the door open and jumps out.

 

“I’m still running your tab” The uber driver yells, popping  his head out of his window.

 

Mike waves him off as he walks up to what could easily become a confrontation. He shoves his hands in his pockets, hopefully insuring that he wouldn’t be throwing any punches. _Hopefully._

 

“What’s going on here?” Mike asks warily.

 

Ginny feels the relief wash over her as she locks eyes with Mike Lawson. It takes a few seconds of drunken haziness before she remembers that she’s suppose to be mad at him; but that could wait. Right now, there were two perverts with their hands on her, and she wasn’t in any state of mind to be kicking anyone’s ass.

 

“We just wanted to get a picture,” One of the men slurs, “It’s Ginny Baker!”

 

Lawson nods, unimpressed by the dudebros breakthrough, “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Who are you, the bodyguard?” The other man speaks up, grabbing Ginny tighter.

 

Mike’s jaw ticks, “Yeah,” he says, his voice quiet. “Something like that.”

 

Ginny squirms as one of the guys snaps another picture, her eyes plead with his, begging him for an out.

 

“Alright fellas,” He claps his hands together, stepping a few feet closer. “If you want any more pictures, you’re going to be paying a cover charge.”

 

He extends his arm, offering his hand to Ginny, who automatically grabs it. He pulls her in close to him, checking her over before releasing her toward the direction of the Uber. “Get in the car, Ginny.”

 

“Here,” The blonde frat guy earlier identified as Brody, says, throwing a crisp twenty in Ginny’s direction. “There's your cover.”

 

With that, Mike loses it; instantly seeing red. Before he can even think about  what he’s doing, his fist lands a clean right hook to Brody’s jaw.

 

Shaking out his hand he looks up to see the other drunk dude with his phone out, recording; “There’s your picture,” Mike says as he flips up his middle finger, promptly turning on his heel towards the car.

 

Ginny’s  is standing near the open car door, her mouth  slightly agape from what she had just witnessed.

 

“Get in,” Mike gestures, following her into the back seat.

 

“Can we go now?” The driver says, turning a shoulder  to face the couple. His eyes light up with recognition, “Hey! Aren’t you Ginn-”

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” They both cut him off in unison, waving him off.

 

* * *

  


They drive a few minutes in silence before Ginny glances over and breaks the silence. “You hit someone.”

 

“He was touching you, please don’t give me some speech on how you can handle yourself.” Mike grumbles. “I’m not in the mood.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” She places a hand on his knee, causing his eyes to lock on hers. “I was just going to say thank you.”

 

He nods, swallowing hard when her hand stays where it is.  “That’s what teammates do, right?”

 

Ginny smiles at him, then leans her head back against the leather seat, her eyes drooping shut.

 

“You good?” Mike asks, concerned.

 

Ginny lets out a chuckle, before opening her eyes again. “I’m drunk.”

 

Lawson raises an eyebrow at her, “Like tipsy drunk or like “Evelyn at the new years  party’ drunk.”

 

Ginny snorts, “Well I’m not drunk enough to stick my hand down your pants, but I am drunk enough to know that I _really_ want to.” She shrugs casually, waving her hand, “So like, a seven?”

 

 _‘Jesus Christ, Ginny Baker is going to be the death of me.’_ Mike thinks to himself as his pants instinctively tighten. Before he can coherently string a sentance together, Ginny holds up a finger.

 

“I’m also drunk enough that this ride may or may not be making me car sick.” She says, her face turning  pale.

 

“Nope!” The car halts to a stop and the Uber driver shakes his head. “I don’t care who you are, no one is puking on my leather. Get out!”

 

They are able to shuffle out of the car and amble onto the sidewalk, before Ginny empties her stomach into the nearest bush.

  


* * *

 

 

“Feel better?” Lawson’s hand runs down Ginny’s back as he releases his hold on her hair.

Ginny wipes her mouth, taking a deep breath as she stands up straight again. “Yeah I’m good now. I just want to get home, and sleep this shitty night off.”

 

“Well that makes two of us,” Mike mumbles, burying his hands in his pockets.

 

“Then let’s go.” She says, gambling ahead of him.

 

They only walk a few feet before Mike notices something is off with Ginny. His eyes travel down her body until they land on the culprit, and he lets out a light chuckle.  
  
“Hey rook, “ He inquires, stopping in his tracks. “Where’s your shoe?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I left it in the Uber.” She groans, slipping the other shoe off of her left foot not missing a beat. “Let’s go.”

 

She keeps walking ahead of him, barefoot; determined to make it to her destination.

 

“Baker,” He says, causing Ginny to turn towards him. “The hotel is fifteen blocks from here, you’re not walking like that.”

 

“Oh come on Lawson, you need to learn to live a little.” She says, rolling her eyes.

 

“There’s a difference between ‘Living a little’, and having a death wish.” He offers, crossing his arms. “It’s LA, you’ll probably step on a rusty needle and die of tetanus before you ever see your first series.”

 

“You don’t fight fair,”  Ginny narrows her eyes at him. She flings out her arm in exasperation, “What do you propose we do, then?”

 

Mike sighs, knowing that his body is going to regret the offer that he’s about to make.

 

“Get on.” He says, crouching down.  

 

Ginny looks at him, confusion playing on her features. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Get. On.” He gestures. “On my back.”

 

“What about your knees?” And your back itself. No, you’re going to hurt yourself. “She shakes her head,  “You should be the one worried  about making it to your first ser-”

 

“Ginny-” He cuts her off, “stop the chatter before I come over there and stop it myself.” He orders, and she swallows hard, a familiar feeling pooling in her belly.

 

“Okay,” Ginny says, and Mike pretends not to notice as she hikes her dress up to her thighs. “If you insist.”

 

“ I do. “ He confirms, “Don’t ever say I’m not a good teammate.”

 

She smirks as she places her hands on his shoulders for leverage, and wraps her legs around his waist. Her arms link around his neck loosely. After a few blocks, Ginny relaxes and rests her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“You know,” Mike says after a while, breaking the silence. “That shoe is going to sell for thousands on ebay.”

 

And with that, Ginny throws her head back in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not solid on how I ended this, I'm not super happy with it, but it was sitting in my drafts and needed to be finished. Please leave me prompts of ways Mike and Ginny end up together at the end of the night? Be creative with it too! I'm willing to write almost anything i receive, so have at it! *And just to be clear, this whole series does NOT happen in 1x06, these are just ways Ginny and mike could end up together at the end of a random night. For this particular chapter, I just picked post 1x06. 
> 
> Love, Jayne <3


End file.
